Moony's Favourite Holiday
by rlassie
Summary: Remus enjoys Easter just a little too much and Sirius takes the opportunity to help him feel better. Fluffy Marauder Era one-shot, Wolfstar, SLASH.


**Moony's Favourite Holiday**

Disclaimer: I own many Easter eggs and I own that fact that I've probably done exactly the same as what Remus does in this story - *coughlastyearcough* - but I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N - Just a short, fluffy little one-shot for Easter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Remus lay behind the closed curtains of his bed, clutching his stomach and groaning as it snarled its displeasure at him. It was Easter Sunday and as he'd decided to stay at school that year, he'd raided his stash as soon as he'd woken up, not waiting to go down to the common room. He knew what he'd face if he did, the expressions of shock on his fellow student's faces had always put his back up, so he'd kept all of his hoard to himself, laying it out on the bed and diving right in.

He was now paying the price as a result.

Remus was a sensible wizard. Out of all of his friends, he was considered the most well behaved, the one his teachers prayed James, Sirius and Peter would start taking after. He was the one who always tried to talk some sense into his dorm-mates when they came up with an outrageous idea for a prank, failing most of the time, but comforting himself with the thought that he had tried. He was a prefect, an excellent student and an all-around nice guy. According to Sirius, Remus was pretty close to perfect.

Until he was faced with one of his two vices. Then his tastebuds took over his usually sensible head, as they had that very morning.

He groaned again, cracking his eyes open and glaring at the scrunched up wrappers surrounding him distastefully. Why, oh why, did he have to eat ten Easter eggs, one after the other? Did he have no self-control? It wasn't like they were going to disappear if he didn't eat them immediately, for Merlin's sake! He could have left _some_ for later on in the day! But, no, being the chocoholic that he was, he had to gobble them all down like they were going out of fashion, paying for it with a stomach-ache to rival all stomach-aches.

He closed his eyes again and curled up tighter, hoping his stomach would settle soon. Thank Morgana he'd decided to stay up here. He could just see the looks on his Housemates faces if he'd stuffed himself downstairs and then collapsed into a ball on the sofa, holding his stomach as if his insides had imploded. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment anyway. He felt far too bad for company.

The door to the dorm quietly opening made his eyes pop open and he scrambled back on the bed, swallowing back the chocolatey contents of his stomach as it churned at the movement. Who was that? What were they doing here? His mates were all home for the holidays!

"Moony, you up yet?"

Remus groaned for a third time, though this time it wasn't because of the pain in his stomach. Bloody hell. Why did it have to be _him_ of all people?

"Remus? Come on, Moons, up you get. I'm actually surprised you're not up already."

The werewolf held his breath, refusing to answer. Maybe if he made it seem like he _was_ asleep, the wizard approaching the bed would leave him alone…

As the curtained were jerked back, he thought that he should have known nothing would put Sirius Black off. He sighed and awaited his fate.

The Animagus's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, crumbled tinfoil littering the bed and a werewolf with a green tinge to his face curled in the middle of it. Remus had his eyes closed again and his face pressed into the pillow, redness gradually creeping over his cheeks. Amusement and exasperation lit Sirius's gaze as he saw the way his boyfriend was pressing his hands to his stomach. He grinned and sat down on the bed, pushing aside several wrappers as he did so.

"Not feeling too well, Moony?"

If Remus had been able to pull his face out of the pillow, he would have turned and stuck his tongue out at the annoying git.

"Shove off, Padfoot," he muttered, embarrassment growing.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. This is just too good. The Great and Mighty Moony pigging out like a three-year-old. Where's James when you need him?"

He picked up a half-eaten crème egg that Remus hadn't managed to get through, waving it in front of the werewolf's turned away nose. The sweet, coiling scent went straight to Remus's far-too-full stomach and made it spasm, pulling a groan from his throat as his Easter overload tried to eject itself once more. He curled up further and swallowed back the bile that poured into his mouth.

"Please, Sirius, just go away," he moaned miserably. There was a short pause and then the bed shifted in answer. For a moment, Remus was sure that the other wizard had actually listened to him and was going to leave him to wallow alone. But then a large weight pressed the mattress down behind him and Remus blinked when arms surrounded him, pulling him back against a warm chest. A face pressed against the back of his neck and hands folded over his own, intertwining their fingers. Remus sighed and relaxed back against the warmth, support and comfort radiating from the form behind him. Sirius knew how to be a very good boyfriend when he wanted to be, and it looks like he'd decided that now was one of those times. The sandy-haired wizard had never been more thankful.

"Sleep, Remus. You'll feel better in an hour or so."

"My stomach's too full to sleep," Remus whispered.

"Then just relax and let it settle."

The werewolf closed his eyes when he felt lips press to his neck. He already felt better, but he wasn't going to tell Sirius that. The boy might let him go if he did and that was the very last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you," he murmured drowsily. Sirius chuckled, the vibrations running pleasantly through the wizard he was holding.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Moony, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Besides, I deserved it."

"You did," the werewolf agreed on another sigh, settling back further. Sirius's hold tightened in response. They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other's company.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Remus eventually asked softly, not wanted to break the spell. "I thought you'd be coming back with James."

"Was supposed to be, but I missed you," Sirius answered simply, making Remus's heart melt. Before the werewolf had chance to turn around express how much he appreciated the sentiment, his boyfriend went and ruined it. "Plus I thought that maybe I'd steal some of your chocolate since you were bound to have heaps. Didn't realize I was going to come in and find you in a chocolate coma, though."

"I'm not in a chocolate coma!" Remus protested. Once again, Sirius's chuckle reverberated through his body.

"No, you're just curled up in the foetal position, basically unable to move because you gorged on Easter eggs."

The werewolf huffed and tried to pull away, both the over-full feeling in his stomach and Sirius's further tightening grip stopping him.

"Not that I'm complaining," the Animagus continued quietly.

"Bloody well sounds like you are," Remus grumbled. His annoyance reluctantly melted away when Sirius kissed the back of his neck again.

"I'm not. I think you should do this more often, actually."

"You think I should make myself sick on chocolate more often?" the sandy-haired wizard clarified with a frown, carefully turning over so that he was facing Sirius. The Animagus grinned at him and leaned down so that his lips just brushed Remus's, his lashes fluttering against the other wizard's nose.

"This way I get to hold you against me until you feel better. Pretty good deal on my end if you think about it."

That warm, melty feeling in his chest came back full force and a smile slowly spread across Remus's face. "That's a pretty good deal on my end as well," he whispered as he leaned forward to turn the butterfly kiss Sirius had bestowed upon him into a real one. Just as their mouths touched, however, the werewolf's stomach spasmed again, making him groan and pull back.

"Merlin, I swear I'm never eating chocolate again," he moaned. He scowled at the bark of laughter that escaped his companion.

"I'll believe that when I see it, Moony," Sirius grinned, drawing his boyfriend back against his chest and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "I'll believe that when I see it."

~0~

The next day saw Sirius lying back on one of the sofas in the common room, lazily swirling his wand around, making the foil from Remus's eggs dance all around the room. He looked up when a shadow fell over him, a knowing grin spreading across his face when he saw what the shadow was holding in his hand.

"I thought you weren't ever eating chocolate again, Remus."

The werewolf met his gaze and cocked his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his eyes widened in mock-horror.

"Padfoot, hold your tongue! I would never say such a thing!"

"'Course you wouldn't," his boyfriend agreed, grin widening. "Not even when you eat so much you end up making yourself ill."

"Not even then," Remus concurred, breaking off some of the egg and popping it in his mouth. He rounded the sofa and fell back onto it, pressing himself into Sirius's side when the wizard sat up and lifted his arm. "Besides, if I ever did say something so completely ridiculous -"

"Oh, utterly preposterous."

"-then it wouldn't be at Easter, would it?"

"And why wouldn't it be then, Moony, my dear?" Sirius asked with a curious lift of an eyebrow.

Remus grinned. "Because it's my favourite holiday, didn't you know?"

The bark of the Animagus's laughter rang through the nearly empty room and Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips to Remus's, thoroughly enjoying the taste of chocolate on his tongue. No, Remus would never give up his chocolate, especially at Easter, but then Sirius didn't mind one bit. If that meant that he'd get chocolate flavoured kisses and embraces whenever his boyfriend overindulged, then he was all for Remus eating himself silly whenever the werewolf chose.

Chocolate was one of Remus's vices, and as long as Sirius remained the other, then the grey-eyed wizard couldn't be happier.


End file.
